The proposed study will collect "hard-to-get" data about the actual economic behavior of street level opiate addicts. The virtual absence of quantifiable data about the street behavior of addicts is noted in almost all literature reviews. This lack of data is a major obstacle for testing theories about and developing drug policies toward opiate addiction. The proposed research will begin to provide necessary data and analysis of addict income, expenditures, crime, and drug use behavior. The proposed study will investigate the economic behavior of street-level opiate addicts in the East Harlem area of New York City. The study will obtain data about the total income and expenditures of addicts. The proportion of total income derived from crimes of different kinds and the proportion of total expenditures due to opiate consumption will be estimated. Changes in addict lifestyle due to arrest, increase in drug use, etc. will be related to economic behavior. The study will attempt to estimate the total dollar volume of opiate sales and the proportion of such sales attributable to different income sources (including crime) in the East Harlem Community. During the first year, the proposed research will test different ethnographic and interviewing techniques and develop the best techniques for obtaining quantifiable data on the addict's daily income, expenditures, crime, and drug use. A sample of street-level addicts selected to represent differing economic lifestyles, ethnicities, and sexes will be followed longitudinally for two years. During the second year, blocks reputed to have high and low numbers of addicts will be selected; representative samples of addicts on these blocks will participate in brief surveys to obtain estimates of the dollar sales of opiates and total addict income and expenditures.